The Dragonborn Comes
by SorayaEllis
Summary: "The Elder Scrolls told of their return. Their defeat was merely delay til the time after Oblivion opened, when the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood. But no-one wanted to believe. Believe they even existed. And when the truth finally dawns: It dawns in fire." Two Norn sisters discover just how important a role they play in the events that are to unfold.
1. Helgen

This story is to cover the plot of Skyrim, Dawnguard, and the new upcoming expansion Dragonborn. Skyrim and Dragonborn will mostly follow from the point of view of the sister who is the Dragonborn, with Dawnguard will follow the point of view of the other sister. There will probably be the occasional switch between the sisters, but for the most part I'll be following only one of the sisters depending on where I am in the story.

Warnings: Violence, possible smut, language (not much though), leaving it M just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Well I own a copy of the game, but the two OC's are mine!

* * *

Carts…

Carts on a stone and dirt road…

And horses…

That was what Saidra heard as she slowly regained consciousness, just barely aware of the movement indicating that she was sitting in a cart. The next thing she noticed as she regained awareness was that her hands were bound and that she was looking at the back of an Imperial soldier.

"Hey, you! You're finally awake."

Her head snapped towards the owner of the voice, and handsome Nord with blond hair wearing the colors of the Stormcloaks.

"Your sister was going to kill herself with worry if you didn't wake up when you did," the man said while indicating his head to the left of where he was sitting. Saidra let her eyes drift over to the Nord woman to his right, and found her sister, Soraya, looking at her, worry etching her face.

The two 23 year old women were twins and were nearly identical. While both of them were tall like all Nords, they were small boned, thin, and they didn't have much in terms of muscle. They both had dark brown hair, though while Soraya had hers going a couple of inches past her shoulders and braided, Sidra's just went to her chin. The one thing that truly set them apart was their eyes: Soraya had brilliant blue eyes while Saidra's was a pale green.

They also had polar opposite personalities: Saidra tended to be impulsive and rush into things while Soraya would take the more logical approach and plan things out.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" Saidra looked back at the Nord again when he started speaking up again. "Walked right into an Imperial ambush, same as us."

Soraya was looking at the man sitting across from her. He had brownish hair and unlike the Nord sitting next to her, he was more elegantly dressed. He was also gagged.

"Is he…who I think he is?" Soraya asked the blond Nord. She was really hoping that she was wrong about this, otherwise she and her sister might be seeing Sovenguard a lot sooner than they would like.

"He is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim."

Soraya shared a look with her sister as she put the pieces together: caught by Imperials, sitting with Jarl Ulfric.

They were going to be executed with the rebels.

The cart stopped and the two sisters found themselves at Helgen, and they found a headsman waiting along with a group of Imperial soldiers.

There was an Imperial soldier with a list calling out names with an Imperial Captain standing next to him.

As the names were read off the list, the group of Stormcloaks dwindled as the moved over to where the headsman was waiting, eventually leaving the twins as the only ones left.

"Wait, you two, come forward," the one with the list said when he took notice of them.

Soraya calmly moved forward – trying to hid the fear she felt – with her sister following right behind her.

"Who are you two?"

"My name is Soraya, and this is my sister Saidra."

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman," the man said with a pained expression, before turning to the captain, asking her what to do with the two of them.

Saidra wasn't paying much attention to the conversation between the two Imperials, and she hardly reacted when the Captain said to execute them as well. She tuned out the speech the General gave; ignored the priest as she gave the rights; didn't so much as blink when that first Stormcloak soldier got his head cut off. Saidra knew that something bad was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be her and her sister's execution. No, something big was about to happen, but she didn't know what.

"Next the Nord in the rags!" the captain shouted, pointing at Saidra.

"NO!"

Saidra didn't need to look to see who shouted. That would have been Soraya, her ever protective older-by-two-minutes-so-stop-being-overprotective sister. The captain glared at her for the outburst before turning her attention back to Saidra.

At that point a roar cut through the air.

"What was that?" one of the soldiers asked. Yes, what was that?

"I said next prisoner!" the Captain said again sternly, ignoring the question.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy."

Heart in stomach Saidra did as she was told, trying to cut out the sounds of her sister's protests. As she was roughly shoved onto the block and saw the headsman get into position, she prayed to the Divines that her sister would somehow get out of that alive.

As soon as that prayer left her head, another roar cut through the air, closer than last time, and was accompanied with the image of a fearsome looking dragon.

* * *

Well here is chapter one. Kind of short, but I promise to make the other chapters longer. Please review at tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Also I'm interested in getting a beta, so send me a message if interested

Oh and no flames! Flamers will be fed to Alduin.


	2. Bleak Falls Barrow

This is a DragonbornXBrynjolf story with OCxVilkas as well. There are also going to be a couple of other pairings as well. It will be a while before I get to Brynjolf though, so hang tight.

Warnings: Same as before.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

* * *

The last thing that Aela expected to do that day was fight a giant.

Seriously, what was one doing so close to Whiterun, they never go near the city? She thought Farkas was playing a prank when he told her about the giant but he seemed to be rather serious, so she took him and Ria with her to check it out, and lo and behold, there was a giant stomping around Pelagia Farm.

Well there is always a first for everything.

The fight was difficult, but nothing they couldn't handle. Actually, it was a bit easier then she expected it to be; it was probably an old giant, one that couldn't effectively defend its self from thr-two seasoned warriors and a whelp.

It was quite amusing when a young female Nord armed with a dagger and sword and was wearing leather armor ran up to join the fight, helping them fell the giant shortly afterwards. It was even more amusing when another Nord, nearly identical to the first one and armed with a shield instead of a dagger, ran up just after they killed the giant, swearing up a storm and reprimanding the other for her reckless behavior.

It turned out that the two of them were sisters, twins to be exact. The only physical difference between the two was the length of their hair and the color of their eyes. Aela found herself comparing the two of them to Farkas and Vilkas. The second one, Soraya she believed her name was, reminded her of Vilkas. It would be interesting to see the two of them interact with each other.

Aela couldn't help a small grin as she opened up the doors to Jorrvaskr. She really hoped that the two of them would accept her invitation to join the Companions.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Soraya really didn't like Farengar; in her opinion, he was nothing more than an elitist ass who thought himself above everyone. All she wanted to do was warn the Jarl of the dragons so that he can send soldiers to Riverwood and then go back and assist Alvor any way she could as thanks for taking her and her sister in after their escape from Helgen the other day.

Running around in an old crypt that was likely filled with Draugr wasn't part of that plan. Neither was fighting a giant.

Sadly, she didn't have much choice in the matter when the Jarl 'asked' them to get the Dragonstone for the wizard. So now it was mid-afternoon and she and Saidra found themselves sneaking through the ruins trying not to alert the bandits that were camped out, or even the Draugr that slept in the old crypts.

…or the Skeevers…

Right now they were searching that Dunmer's body, looking for the claw he mentioned that originally belonged to that trader Lucan. The idiot ran off after they saved him from that giant Frostbite spider (no surprise, he is…was a bandit) and immediately got himself killed by the Draugr that were in the next room. Fortunately for the two sisters, there were only three of them, and they were fairly weak, making it easy for the two of them to kill the Draugr regardless of their lack of any real combat experience.

"Got it!" Saidra said as she carefully removed the claw off of the bandit and into her pack.

"Good, now we just need to get that stone. Think we may encounter anymore hostiles?"

"Draugr: yes. Skeever: probably. Bandits: unlikely."

Soraya couldn't suppress a groan. "Any possibility that you are wrong about the first two?"

"Soraya, this is an old Nord crypt since the time of the Dragon War. There is no way there won't be more Draugr for us to fight. There is probably a group of really powerful Draugr guarding the Dragonstone."

"Then lets hurry up and get that stupid stone already. I don't want to spend more time in here than necessary," she sighed. The place was really beginning to creep her out.

After several hours of sneaking through hallways, fighting Draugr, killing Skeever, and solving a puzzle ("I guess it's a good thing those bandits stole the claw after all. Wouldn't want to have to go all the way back to Riverwood for it." "Shut up Saidra!"), the two Nords finally found themselves in a large chamber.

Soraya was really hoping that the Dragonstone was in this chamber. She was getting tired of this crypt and was getting tired and hungry. She wanted to get out of this place and sit herself to a good meal before going to sleep.

"Come on; let's go see if that Dragonstone is in here. I want to get out already."

Saidra, though, wasn't really listening. She could hear chanting in the room, but couldn't find the source of it.

"Do you hear anything?" she needed to know if she was imagining things or not.

"Hear what?" all Soraya heard was the dripping of water from the roof of the room and the fluttering of bats.

Well that was odd, Saidra thought. Why would she be imagining things, like a group of men chanting in some language she didn't recognize? She was certain that she wasn't going crazy, so what else could it be. Maybe there was a group of wizards hiding out nearby, and casting some sort of ritual. Or a really powerful Draugr was hiding out preparing a spell. Okay, time to shut that overactive imagination off. She must be getting tired, yeah that was it. "It's nothing. Never mind. I'm probably just a little paranoid that we will run into something."

Soraya gave her sister a worried look. While Saidra had a sixth sense involving danger, she was never paranoid. So what was bothering her and what was she hearing?

As the two of them went farther into the room, they saw a platform containing a coffin and a curved wall with strange symbols that neither of the recognized.

Well it was all Soraya saw, for Saidra there was more.

As they got closer to the wall, the chanting got louder, and one of the symbols appeared to be glowing with a blue fire. When they reached the platform, the chanting drowned out any other sound, and the glow of the symbol caught her in a trance.

"Well I don't see any Dragonstone," Soraya huffed. She was too annoyed with the fact that the trip was a waste of time to realize that there was something wrong with her twin.

The chanting was deafening, overwhelming every one of her senses. She kept walking until she was right in front of the symbol. As her vision began to blur the symbol was glowing even brighter with an unnatural light. It felt as though the word was searing its self into her very soul, imbedding its self into her being, becoming part of her before everything suddenly stopped, leaving her confused and disoriented. What…what had just happened?

A sharp, cracking sound resounded through the chamber, followed by another one. Saidra turned around just in time to see the lid of the coffin explode open revealing a Draugr beneath it. Soraya backed up towards her sister as it got out, unsheathing its axe at the same time.

Soraya and Saidra both readied themselves for a fight, but something told them that this Draugr was more powerful than the ones they encountered before.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

They found themselves knocked onto their backs by the shout and dread began to fill them: this Draugr can use the Shouts.

The two women quickly scrambled to their feet and the Draugr approached the two of them. Soraya was quickly trying to come up with a strategy to defeat the creature. The only advantage they had was that it was two against one. Since she was the one with the shield maybe it would be best for her to take the Draugr head on and distract it while her sister sneaks around its defenses and attacks it from behind. One good strike should be enough to kill it.

Quickly whispering her plan to Saidra, the two quickly moved into position. Saidra quickly sneaked around the Draugr as it charged towards her sister. Actually, sneaking around it was a lot easier than she expected. Did it even notice her? Well it may be powerful if it can use shouts, but spending hundreds of years in a crypt must have dulled its senses or something if she was being completely ignored by it, not that she was complaining.

Soraya raised her shield in time to block the Draugr's attacked, the sound of axe against shield ringing through the chamber. She almost buckled under the force of the blow. Soraya wasn't sure if she could take another one of those blows. Fortunately the battle was mercifully quick as Saidra quickly got behind the Draugr and decapitated it.

Saidra sheathed her weapons and moved to check the Draugr's body. Maybe the Dragonstone was on it.

"What're doing?"

"You said you didn't see the Dragonstone her so maybe thi-found it!"

Saidra carefully extracted the Dragonstone from underneath the Draugr's chest armor. Not the best location to put something in. They were lucky it didn't break.

"Good, now let's get out of here. Coming in I saw some stairs leading to what may be a secret exit."

Saidra put the Dragonstone away with the Golden Claw and proceeded to follow her sister out of the crypt. Soraya was right, it was a secret exit. Unfortunately, it exited out to a less than ideal place to leave, and the sun was also beginning to set.

It was going to be a long trip back to Riverwood.

* * *

The Dragonborn is revealed…sort of. No one will know yet for many more chapters.

I know it is a jump. Last chapter I was in Helgen, and now we are in Whiterun. This chapter is supposed to start the day after the dragon attack in Helgen. My muse rebelled against me and refused to help me write the escape. Instead you get Aela and the Companions :D

Also I need to work on my fight scenes TT_TT


	3. Invitation

Warnings: See before

Disclaimer: See before

This is the last time I put those up

* * *

Saidra wandered into Dragonsreach exhausted with the Dragonstone in hand. She was sore everywhere. By the time she and her sister got into Riverwood, it was late and they were exhausted; they practically stumbled into the Sleeping Giant Inn ready to fall asleep on their feet. They ended up skipping dinner and went straight to bed (after renting the room of course).

It was almost noon when they got up and they could hardly move, leaving neither sister in a good mood. After giving the claw to Lucan they quick rushed to Whiterun to give the Jarl the Dragonstone. In their rush, they forgot to eat and now Sadria found herself starving as she trudged into Farengar's study. Soraya was currently in the town market selling the items they looted off the bandits and getting her shield repaired.

Farengar didn't really seem thankful for their work in retrieving the Dragonstone, simply commenting that they were "a cut above the usual brutes" that the Jarl usually hires.

Saidra just turned and left, heading for The Drunken Huntsman. She was supposed to meet her sister there. Hopefully the two of them could find some work; their previous line of work – making and selling potions–gave them just enough money to keep them from starving, but that was about it. Maybe they should take up that woman's offer and join the Companions. It looked like they paid well.

Her stomach gave a loud growl, interrupting her musing.

First food, then look for work.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Aela was in The Drunken Huntsman with Skjor and Farkas, drinking ale and swapping stories, when the door opened to reveal a tired looking Nord woman in scuffed up leather armor. Aela and Farkas immediately recognized her as one of the twins they met yesterday, the one with short hair that is more impulsive of the two. What did she say her name was? Sidra? Saedra?

The woman went to an empty table and flopped into one of the chairs. By the looks of things, one could guess that she got into some sort of fight and that she wasn't used to it; probably lacked the stamina. About a minute later, another Nord woman wandered in, looking exactly like the first one, except her hair was longer and her eyes a different color. She went and sat next to the first one, looking equally weary.

Anyone could tell that the women weren't in the mood to socialize if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. Unfortunately, there were to Nord men that decided to invade their personal space and seduce the two girls into their beds, figuring that they would have an easier time with two strangers than any local woman.

Skjor was muffling his laughs as the twins were brushing off the 'flattery' that the two drunken men directed at them. Farkas was grinning, finding the entire thing to be very amusing. Aela couldn't help a chuckle herself; she really wanted those two to become companions. There was just something about them that screamed potential. That and they were quite amusing to watch.

Eventually the short haired Nord turned to one of the men and said something very unflattering about his manhood, fed up that the two drunken idiots wouldn't leave her and her sister alone. His expression quickly changed to one of anger and he threatened to put her in her place. Any restraint the woman had at that point snapped and she quickly pinned the man against the table she was at.

"Listen you ice-for-brains, my sister and I will never except you're so called offer. We would actually like you to leave us alone. We are tired and haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. We also spent the entire day running around in a crypt fighting Draugr and bandits and disease infested skeevers and as a result, we are in a very bad mood. If you want to keep your manhood intact then I suggest you leave. Same goes for your friend."

Clearly being the smarter (and more sober of the two), the second drunk Nord put his hands up in surrender and backed off. The other still didn't get the message and started swearing at the two sisters. Aela was willing to bet that the woman would have acted on her promise if the guy's friend didn't drag the man away to safety.

Saidra flopped back down and rested her head on the table. She heard Soraya get up, saying that she was going to get them some lunch. Screw eating, she just wanted to go to sleep.

Saidra noted the sound of a chair moving against the floorboards and steps headed in her direction. When they stopped at her table, she cracked open an eye and recognized her guest as that woman archer who was fighting the giant the other day; the one who invited her and her sister to join the Companions.

Saidra sat up straight and offered the woman a tired smile.

"So I'm guessing your meeting with the Jarl didn't go exactly as planned?" Aela vaguely remembered the two of them mentioning having to go visit the Jarl about something but they never specified what.

"We got roped into retrieving this tablet from Bleak Falls Barrows," was her response as her sister came back with food. That was all Saidra was going to say about that little trip. She wanted the memory of that expedition pushed as far back into the corners of her mind as possible. Especially after that little episode she had at the end.

Soraya handed her sister a plate with baked potatoes and a salmon steak while she herself had grilled leeks and a mammoth steak. She recognized the Nord woman from the other day when she made her way back to her sister, so she invited the woman to sit at their table.

Aela pulled out a chair and joined the twins. "So did you think on joining the Companions?"

"We have no combat experience," Soraya immediately said just before taking a bite of grilled leek. "The only skill set we have between the two of us is my sister's skill at alchemy."

"And yet you managed to survive a crypt with Draugr and bandits."

Yeah, there was that.

"Kodlak doesn't discriminate based on how well you can fight. Not everyone who joins the Companions has much combat experience, but we do teach those who need to learn. I can teach you what I know about archery and I'm sure Farkas wouldn't mind showing you how to swing a sword."

"Who is Kodlak?" Saidra didn't recognize the person.

"He is the Harbringer of the Companions. He is the person you should talk to if interested in joining our ranks. So, what are your answers?" She really wanted them to say yes. There were only three women in the companions including her. They needed more!

Soraya thought about it for a second. The arraignment did sound appealing. Even though she didn't much care for fighting, after running around in that crypt she would like to learn how to defend herself properly. Also if she joined the companions she would then be traveling all over Skyrim, which was also a nice bonus.

Saidra was already for the idea. And being part of the Companions seems like an interesting job. The fact that they didn't have to be mercenaries or someone with lots of combat experience made it easier for them.

The sisters looked at each other for a second before turning to Aela and giving their answer.


	4. Jorrvaskr

Soraya and Saidra currently found themselves within the walls of Jorrvaskr. Upon entering the building, two things greeted them. One was a great mead hall with a fire pit at the center of the room that impressed the twins. On one side of the mead hall was an area big enough for people to spar in, and on the other side were an assortment of weapons on display, including what appeared to be pieces of an axe.

The other sight that greeted them were a Nord woman and Dunmer male sparing.

Ignoring the fight, the two Nords made their way through the building to where Aela said a man by the name of Kodlak would be found, and soon found themselves at the door to the man's room. Whispers of a conversation could be heard through the door, signaling the presence of another person.

"But I still hear the call of the blood," a male voice said quietly.

"We all do," replied another older voice, also belonging to a man. "It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome."

"You have my brother and I, obviously, but I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily," the first said again, sounding almost tired.

What were they talking about? Obviously something private, but it didn't make much sense. Of course they were taking it out of context. Soraya extended a hand and knocked on the large wooden door before her, opening when she heard one of them bid enter.

Opening the door, the sisters saw two men sitting at a table at the back of the room in a corner. One of them looked just like Farkas save for the armor he wore (which was identical to what Skjor was wearing). It was probably safe to assume that they were twin brothers. The other man was older and had long white hair and a matching beard. He to wore the same armor that the other had one. Soraya had to wonder if there was any significant meaning with that armor.

The room its self was filled with book, weapons, and various other trinkets of interest. Near the two men was another, smaller door, which probably led to a bedroom.

"Excuse me," Soraya started, a little nervous for some reason, "but my sister and I were hoping to join the Companions, and we were told to talk to Kodlak. Shall I assume that you are him?" she ask the white haired man in front of her.

"Yes, that would be me; I'm Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions. You must be the two women that Aela told me of the other day. Come closer so that I can take a better look at the two of you."

The younger man seemed to figure out what the other was thinking and frowned, "Master you're not seriously considering letting her join? I've never even heard of this newcomer!"

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas," replied Kodlak calmly. "And last I checked, there are some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with fire in their hearts. Besides sometimes the famous seek us, sometimes people come to us to seek their fame." Turning back to the two women before him he studied them briefly. "Tell me, how well can the two of you handle yourselves in battle?"

Soraya cringed a little at the question as she felt her sister shift nervously behind her. "We are both new to the art of combat. We have just enough skill to survive a crypt with bandits and Draugr."

Vilkas had a scowl on his face, obviously not happy with the idea that complete amateurs wanted to join the Companions (or something along those lines, she wasn't exactly sure).

"So it would seem that you and your sister both have potential to become great warriors if given the proper training," Kodlak said, though it sounded like he was talking to himself at that point due to the distant look in his eyes, as though he were revisiting a memory. Soraya wondered what he was thinking of when the man came back to the present and turned to his companion. "Vilkas, take the new blood out to the training yard and see how they are with a weapon."

Wordlessly, with a frown still planted on his face, the man got up and led the two of them to the training yard.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The two women found themselves out side in the Jorrvaskr training yard. The yard its self was simple, with an area big enough for sparing in and a couple of manikins to train on. Soraya was curious as to what Vilkas would want them to do to test their combat abilities.

"So, Kodlak thinks you have what it takes to be a Companion?" he said. "Fine. Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry," he added, "I can take it."

Saidra went first, holding nothing back (since there was nothing to hold back). Her swordsmanship was a little bit awkward and sloppy, which was no surprise, but she had a good grip on the sword she had. When Soraya's turn came, she took a more strategic approach, hoping it would give a better impression of her abilities. She tried to single out any weaknesses she could identify and went for those, though she was slow and all her strikes were blocked.

"Not bad," he said when she finished, "but you're still new to us, whelp, which means the both of you do what you're told." At that point he proceeded to unbuckle the harness he had on, with his sword still in it, before passing it to Soraya. "Now, take my sword up to Eorlund at the Skyforge. It needs to be sharpened. And be careful. It's probably worth more than you are," he said before walking away.

At that point Soraya decided that she didn't like Vilkas.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Saidra watched her sister march off to the Skyforge, idly wondering what had just happened between the two of them.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Saidra wandered off to explore Jorrvaskr. Maybe she could find Farkas or Aela and get their stories on why they joined the companions. She didn't go very far, though, as she had the distinct feeling of someone watching her.

Looking around, she saw that same Nord woman form earlier leaning against the door frame of the back entrance. Was she…glaring at her?

"Can I help you?"

The woman walked up to her and stopped when she was only a foot or two away, before sizing her up. Saidra couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the other. Though now that the other was closer, she used the opportunity to quick study the other.

The other woman had a weather-worn face (which made it a little hard to guess her age without the risk of overestimating) and was dressed in hide armor that had quite obviously seen many battles. Beneath each grey eye, she had two red horizontal stripes of war paint.

"What could he possibly see in you?"

…What?

"There is no way a whelp like you and your sister could possibly become a companion. What could the possibly have been thinking accepting the two of you? They must be blind!"

Saidra bristled at that. No way was this bitch going to get away with insulting her sister! It didn't matter if she was the one being insulted (she would just ignore them and brush it off), but rudeness towards her sister was unacceptable! She was just about to say something to the other when someone cut in.

"Njada! Leave the girl alone!"

Saidra turned around to find the Dunmer from earlier behind her in his leather armor, glaring at the other woman.

"What do you want Athis?" she snapped.

"Skjor asked me to find her and show her where she will reside."

"And you got stuck with the task?" By Talos she wanted to get as far away from the obnoxious woman as possible. On that note she decided to but in and (hopefully) end the argument.

"Why are you so surprised? He is the more likable out of the two of you."

Oh, the glare that was leveled at her could have probably incinerated her on the spot if possible, "What did you say whelp!"

"He hasn't said anything too me yet and regardless I enjoy his company," yeah she was probably making an enemy right now, but she really didn't care. "I am certain though that if they wanted someone not to join then you would have been chosen. You could probably chase anyone out of Jorrvaskr in a matter of seconds."

Saidra could hear Athis chuckling behind her while Njada looked like she was going to murder her. "I hope you weren't hoping for a pleasant experience," the other hissed before storming off.

"You are aware that she will do everything in her power to make you miserable," Athis said with a small grin.

Saidra just shrugged in response, not really caring about whatever consequences there would be, before following the Dunmer to the living quarters, making small chat with the other along the way.


	5. Author's NOte

Sorry for the lull in updates for my stories so I'm going to quick explain what has been happening.

It took two weeks to fix my dam computer. The repair center on my campus spent the first week running software checks and updating stuff but that only aggravated the situation and practically made my computer unusable. I was then told to re-image my computer, which meant that I had to back everything of importance up or I'd loose it all. Unfortunately it did not fix my problem meaning I had to do all of it for no reason. Eventually they got around to replacing my system board and the problem is now fixed.

Then I had homework and tests that were taking up too much time. It was also killing all my muses.

Fortunately, I had no finals so I was able to spend the past couple of weeks re-charging and bringing my muses back to life. I plan to resume writing on my fics after graduation, though I do have to start looking into internships so I'll be jumping between writing my fics and looking for work.

Fic updates:

Angels and Daemons as well as Of Love and Loss will be the first to resume. Before all of this started I had a chapter partially written for one story and was just starting another chapter for the other.

Twisted Paths and Dragonborn Comes are going to be on hiatus for a bit. They are to be my biggest projects but my muses seem to be uncooperative. Hopefully it wont be the case for too long.


End file.
